Adoptable Challenge: Ahsoka 13
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Just a little one shot challenge for you guy's enjoyment. This one is where Ahsoka Tano is the one to get the Omnitrix.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a little one shot challenge story idea I got for another candidate for my Ben 10 Multiverse Time War story. Here we have Ahsoka Tano entering the ring with an Omnitrix of her own. Remember that this story is one that is up for adoption, so if you want to adopt it and try your hand at writing it, PM me and we'll talk about it. Enjoy!**_

 _ ***I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ **The Ballad of Ahsoka 13!**_

* * *

Flying through the streets of a city on the planet Coruscant, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker along with Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee and Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli, were searching for the lost Padawan known as Ahsoka Tano. Then again, it isn't that she's lost so much as it is that she ran away. You see, there are a lot of details here that you may want to know, but I'm afraid that those details are going to have to wait.

Right now, it looks like things are about to go down.

As Anakin set down near a small Ice Cream parlor by the name of 'The Rocky Road', the Jedi were keeping their senses sharp as they searched for the young Padawan that they needed to find so desperately.

"Are you sure this is the place, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Positive. The readings from that strange energy we've been picking up for the past half a year are coming from this city. And knowing your Padawan, she's probably doing everything she can to investigate. With or without the order's help." Obi-Wan replied.

Barriss looked quite determined as her eyes scanned for any suspicious activity. True, she may have been put into a small coma due to saving Ahsoka, but that gave the council no right to go blaming her for what happened and start treating her like garbage! She's been spending only as much time around her master as required, due to her own involvement in what happened, even going so far as to set up a small camp of her own outside the temple just to avoid having to live with the older Mirialan woman.

And she knew that it hurt Luminara greatly, being given the cold shoulder like that.

' _Good! You people deserve far worse for driving away my best friend!'_ Barriss thought vehemently.

Luminara starred in the direction of her Padawan, a hurt look in her eyes as her heart began to hurt again. Barriss was like a daughter to her, and here the girl is giving her the same treatment she gave Ahsoka. Treatment that the poor little Togruta didn't even deserve!

' _I promise you, Barriss… I will find a way to make things right.'_ Luminara thought to herself.

The younger Mirialan payed no attention to the pain she felt resonating through the Force Bond she had with her master and focused on finding her wayward friend. And the first step was to ask around.

She walked up to the 'Order Here' window of the Ice Cream shop, which was being manned by an alien she didn't recognize. The alien itself looked kinda like a blue furred monkey with four arms and several spider-like features. And judging by the build and body type, it's a female.

"Excuse me, miss. I was hoping that you could help me find someone?" Barriss asked.

"Oh, of course I can, sweetie! I know EVERYONE here in Bellwood!" the alien said cheerfully. "Can I get ya something while you wait?"

Barriss was about to decline, but then she thought about it. Ice Cream and sweets in general are a rarity at the Jedi Temple, and it was quite hot out today. So she figured she might as well indulge while she still can.

"Yes, I'd like a sea salt caramel sundae, please." Barriss requested.

"Any toppings you'd like, besides the caramel?" asked the alien. "The name's Widow, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Widow. And yes, gummy bears would be a nice topping." Barriss said.

The alien got right to work on the sundae, proving that she could do the job quite easily and VERY quickly with her multiple limbs.

"So, who is it you're looking for, dearie?" Widow asked.

Barriss reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet sized picture of herself and Ahsoka. It was taken before the events that caused her to leave, so they both looked very happy in the photo.

"I'm looking for a Togruta by the name of Ahsoka Tano. You see, she ran away and…"

"You're the friend that our hero, Ahsoka 13 always talks about?! Oh, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?!" demanded Widow as she handed the girl her order.

"Ahsoka… 13…?" Barriss asked with a raised eyebrow as she payed for her ice cream.

Widow nodded with a grin and pointed at something behind Barriss. The girl turned around to look where she was pointing and saw something rather confusing on a nearby billboard.

It was Ahsoka, but she was wearing an entirely different outfit. She wore a tight fitting tank top that was cut above her stomach with a dark gray leather jacket over it. She also wears a beret on her head, a necklace with a gold chain and a charm that was crafted to look like an akul tooth, and a pair of sunglasses with black lenses. But due to the wire frame of the glasses, these could be a pair of prescription lenses with a black tint to them. Her arms were crossed in front of her with her fingers fanned out showing that she wore a royal purple charm bracelet on her right wrist along with a silver ring on her right pinky finger. But on her left wrist was something very strange.

It looked like a wristwatch that was a combination of bulky and sleek all at the same time. It had a sleek black wristband with a bulky 'face' like an ordinary watch. However, the face on the watch had a mark that looked like a black hourglass with two gray pieces on the sides.

Of course, since the picture on the billboard was only taken from the waist up, it only showed the top half of what she was wearing. But it was what was written on the billboard that confused Barriss.

"Villains watch what you do, or Ahsoka 13 will bring bad luck to you?" Barriss read.

"Ee-yup! Ahsoka found that watch one day when she was camping outside of Bellwood and used its power to become a hero for our humble city. And I should know. I was there." Widow explained.

"But if Ahsoka is really a hero here," Barriss paused to take a bite of her ice cream. "How are we going to find here when she could be literally ANYWHERE in the city?!"

Widow just giggled at how frantic Barriss sounded. She thought Jedi were supposed to remain calm, cool and collected, not frantic, worried and scared.

"Oh trust me, knowing Ahsoka's luck, she'll find you! Have faith, greeny." Widow said.

While Barriss took offense to that previous statement, she understood what Widow meant. Having the number thirteen after her name must mean that Ahsoka has terrible luck. And she would possibly be right as something was blasted through the billboard and sent crashing at the Jedi's feet.

It looked like another female alien, but this one was also one that none of the Jedi recognized.

She looked like a humanoid moth that was mostly gray as the base color with icy white patches that gave the impression of dirty slush. She has a lean but fit feminine build that was clearly meant for both beauty and aerodynamic efficiency. On her stomach was the same mark that Barriss saw on Ahsoka's watch when she saw the billboard.

She groaned in pain as she sat up and opened her eyes, revealing them to be black as the hourglass on her stomach.

"Oh come on! I literally JUST got that billboard setup!" she whined.

That's when they saw just who it was that the moth was fighting against. It was Ventress! And boy, does the bald woman look pissed the hell off!

"Hand over the Omnitrix, Tano! Its power will be more than enough for the Separatists to win the war and enslave all of the galaxy!" Ventress demanded.

That phrase caught the Jedi's attention.

' _Tano? Could it be…?'_

The moth woman groaned and stood up, spreading her wings and speaking in that really chilly voice. And there was quite the edge to it.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Bog Witch! So long as I still breath, your master won't be getting the Omnitrix!" she said.

That's when she raised her hand and slapped the mark on her stomach.

She was engulfed in a flash of black colored light that was so bright, it forced the Jedi to shield their eyes. But when it died down, a new alien was in the moth's place. This one looked like a humanoid dinosaur with several horns surrounding her head. She was approximately twenty seven feet tall and very muscular while at the same time having an hourglass figure that showed her feminine nature, giving her the physical appearance of an Amazon warrior. She wore a dress that seemed to be made from animal skins, and her scales were a dark grey with a black underbelly. Her eyes were glowing black, and that same mark that was on the moth woman was on her stomach.

 **"TITANOSAUR!"** she yelled.

She then let out a loud saurian yell and ran at Ventress, who also charged in with her Lightsabers drawn. The bald woman tried to slash at Titanosaur, but the dino alien seemed to have skin that was too thick for the blades to cut. If anything, they only left minor scorch marks.

And so, Ventress was left dodging several punches and smashes that would've left her out cold and in a LOT of pain.

Meanwhile, off to the sidelines, the Jedi could only watch with rapt attention as the battle waged on. Each of them had their own thoughts on the manner.

' _Is that really, Snips? What happened to her?'_ Anakin thought.

' _I understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, but THIS is just downright ridiculous!'_ Obi-Wan thought as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

' _You've become so strong in such a short time, Padawan. And to think, it only took the whole order shunning you and driving you away for it to happen.'_ thought a very guilty Luminara.

' _I'm all out of ice cream…'_ a disappointed Barriss mentally whined.

Just as Ventress was about to use Force Lightning on Titanosaur, the giant dinosaur alien swatted her off to the side and into a dumpster. The force of the impact was just enough to knock Ventress out, while Titanosaur was engulfed in a flash of black light. This in turn revealed her to be Ahsoka. And now that she's changed back, we can see that in addition to what she was wearing on the billboard, she was also wearing black skinny jeans with a red belt and dark gray low heel boots leather.

"That's what you get for attacking me in my home and wrecking my billboard!" Ahsoka snarled.

She then took out a strange device that had the same hourglass mark as her watch and held it to her mouth.

"Plumbers Base, this is Ahsoka Tano reporting in. Target has been subdued and is ready for pickup." Ahsoka said.

 _"Great job, Ahsoka. Stay where you are, and we'll meet you there to pick up the suspect."_ came an elderly voice from the device.

"Roger that, Magister Tennyson. Over and out."

Ahsoka turned off the apparent communicator and pocketed it before her gaze turned to the group of Jedi before him. Each of them was dumbfounded and looked like they had questions. All except Barriss, who wanted more ice cream.

"Since you guys are here, I guess you want answers." Ahsoka stated. "What do you say we sit down and talk about this over some ice cream? My treat."

Barriss instantly perked up at the promise of ice cream while the adults just nodded and sat down at a booth. Something tells them that this is gonna be a story to remember.

It took about fifteen minutes after taking everyone's orders, but Ahsoka soon walked up to their chosen table with a tray full of frozen desserts. A root beer float for Anakin, a single scoop strawberry cone with a chocolate dip for Luminara, cookies n' cream in a waffle cone bowl for Obi-Wan, a banana split for Barriss and a mint chip cone for herself.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to know?" Ahsoka asked, handing out the desserts. "Better yet, why are you all here in Bellwood in the first place?"

"The council sent us here to investigate some strange energy readings that have been coming and going for the past half year. Thought it might be the Separatists, so they wanted us to investigate." Anakin explained.

Ahsoka nodded as she accepted that answer. She had a feeling the Jedi council might detect the energy of the Omnitrix.

"Now we've got a few questions for you, Ahsoka. Why did you leave the temple without a word like you did? What is that watch? And how in the galaxy did you turn into those aliens?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka sighed and took a bite from her ice cream. She had a feeling those questions would be asked, and was already prepared to answer.

"The answer is in a story that begins half a year ago." Ahsoka replied. "You see…"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Adopted…!***_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka 13's Playlist:**_

 _ **Methanosian (Swampfire)**_

 _ **Sonorosian (Echo Echo/Copy Copy)**_

 _ **Arachnichimp (Spidermonkey)**_

 _ **Vaxasaurian: Titanosaur**_

 _ **Necrofriggian (Big Chill/Freeze Ghost)**_

 _ **Aerophibian (Jetray)**_

 _ **Celestialsapien (Alien X)**_

 _ **Crystalsapien (Chromastone)**_

 _ **Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm)**_

 _ **Polymorph (Goop)**_

 _ **Alien Dragon (Name Not Yet Given)**_

 _ **Perk Gourmand (Upchuck/Vomit Man)**_

 _ **Vulpimancer (Wildmutt/Dog-Nabbit)**_

* * *

 _ **Short Bio: Ahsoka 13 is a young Togruta who was once the apprentice to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. But upon nearly getting her friend Barriss Offee killed on an important mission, she ran away from the Jedi life and wandered the planet for a few weeks. After reaching the outskirts of Bellwood, she finds a crashed alien pod containing a black wristwatch, which she later learns is the Omnitrix. Using its power, she becomes a hero to the people and aliens of Bellwood, becoming a fashion designer/model and joining the Plumbers in the process. She has about 45 aliens unlocked currently, but prefers to keep only thirteen active on her playlist at a time while keeping the others in a form of storage for later use. Many of the outfits she's designed she's used her aliens for inspiration.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
